


What's the Difference?

by WriterByMidnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Being an Asshole, Gen, Non-Consensual Haircuts, Sam Gets a Haircut, Short One Shot, cake or pie, long hair or short hair, popular imagine, what's the difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterByMidnight/pseuds/WriterByMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a semi-popular tumblr post by "lokistimetravelingassbutt" saying;<br/>"One of these days, Sam is going to wake up with really short hair and Dean will set the clippers on the table and shrug. "Short hair or long hair, cake or pie, what's the difference, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not take credit for this idea. I'm just writing a story based off of this funny post.

Sam woke up to a clanging metal sound next to him.

 

"Wh-what?" He questions, half-asleep.

"Hey, you look much better." Dean chuckled.

"Dean... What? What the hell do you mean?" 

"Long hair, short hair. Cake or pie. What's the difference?" 

 

Sam reaches up to brush his hair with his fingers, while once again asking "What?" He quickly realizes the absence of hair. Sam flings himself out of bed and to the closest mirror. His heart lurches and his eyes widen as he realizes that his long locks are missing, and he's left with a military-style haircut.

"DEAN! WHAT THE _HELL?!_ " Sam angrily screeches as Dean falls to floor laughing.


End file.
